


Gayden

by RockLeesBallsTasteNice (eggballs)



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4546311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggballs/pseuds/RockLeesBallsTasteNice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not happy with how Naruto ended? too little gay? Then this fic is the perfect fic for you and your gay-loving friends! This is a heartwarming and soul touching story! There will be several characters from the series, and they will each have a story to tell. Warning: MPREG! I promise that you will enjoy this story! (You can also read it at ffnet.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A miracle in the Love Forest made a powerful flower

"Waah!" Shino screamed as he tried his best to push his baby out. "I can see it's head!" Hinata said as she grabbed it and gently started to drag it out of Shinos asshole. "WAAAH!" Shino pushed again and the baby was finally out! "It's a beautiful baby girl!" Hinata said as she cut the cord and dried poop off the baby. "Uwa! Uwa!" the baby cried as Hinata let Shino hold it. "She's beautiful!" he said.

Now how did all this happen you ask? I guess it is my duty as the second father to tell you that!

It all started a year ago when I was outside playing shogi with my dad, Shikaku. I was just about to win when Shino interrupted. "Shikamaru! I have to talk to you" Come with me!" I've never heard him talk so loudly before. Even though it was kind of a drag, I decided to follow him to wherever he was taking me. Apparently, he was taking me to the infamous "Love forest", it's a forest where people either confess their love or have a lot of sex… "AH AH AH! OH NARUTO OH OH GOD YES!" I could hear Sasuke scream from only a few meters away "Shino please hurry, I don't wanna listen to this for too long" I said, Trying to hide the fact that hearing Sasuke moan made me hotter than a river of lava. "I… I really like you, Shikamaru! And I want you to go out with me!" Shino said in a low and shy voice, he was blushing like mad. "Sure… why not… you seem like a nice guy" Not the best answer, I know… But hey, we have a kid now so it doesn't matter right?

Anyway…

A few months passed by and we fell more and more in love with each other, so we decided we were finally going to have sex. It was a hot and steamy night with lots of lots of sex and cum! And of course we didn't use protection because, well, we didn't think a guy could become pregnant! A few weeks passed and we found out that Shino was pregnant. We both freaked out when Hinata told us that, but we later calmed down and decided to keep it.

So yeah, here we are… Shino just gave birth to our baby girl and we're going to call her Flower Power Aburame Nara.

 

Written by:

Shikamaru Nara.


	2. Family Night

A/N: Juat so you know, this one is in Shinos pov, not Shikamarus! Anyway, I hope you enjoy part 2 of this beautiful storey!

 

"How do I live without you? I want to know! How do I breathe without you, if you ever go?!" I was singing Shikamarus favorite song as beautifully as I could "How would I ever, ever survive?". I finished the singing, oh and I played the guitar! Shikamaru thinks that makes me sexy. This is something we do every Sunday, have a nice and calm family time with singing and cuddling. Flower Power is now 13 years old, which means she the age where she think everything parents do and say is dumb, so of course she thinks family night is dumb and that she is too old for it.

"Paddy this is sooooooooo dumb! Why do I have to be here and listene to these dumb love songs when I can be out with my friends!" See? I told you so! Stubborn teens are not the easiest to deal with, but we always get her to do family night with us buy offering her one shot of tequila after every family night. Of course we do not give our teenage daughter alcoholic drinks! We just put water in a cup and put some flavoring in it! Flower Power thinks it "soooooooooooo" cool that we let her drink a bit of alcohol, but sadly, it doesn't stop her complaining!

Oh and before I forget, "Paddy" is what she calls me. It would be confusing if both Shikamaru and me was dad/daddy, so I'm pad/paddy. Isn't it just "soooooooooo" cute!?

"UUUGGHHHHHHH! This is soooooo boring!" She keeps complaining like a little kid, we're used to it though…. Next week she probably won't complain though! Because I have a surprise for the next family night! Instead of singing and cuddling I'm gonna teach her how to control insects! Shikamaru has already taught her some basic shadow techniques so now it's my turn! I wish I could have started the training earlier, but Shikamaru didn't like the idea of tiny insects crawling around is baby girl until she got older and could decide herself if she wants to learn or not!

A week went by and I was finally going to teach Flower how to control insects! "EEEEWWW PADDY YOU KNOW I DON'T LIKE INSECTS!" "Oh come on! I really want you to learn this! I was the one who gave birth to you through my asshole! Flower, when you were inside me before I gave birth to you, insects were crawling all over you!" I tried my best to convince her but I might have grossed her out more… Luckily Shikamaru was here and helped me convince her to learn insect jutsus! "Ok FINE! But only because dad also want me to do this!"

As it turns out, she really likes insects! I think we were all surprised by that actually… So now, even on her free time she practices new jutsus on her own. She even came up with a brand new one! Butterfly Fart no Jutsu! It's exactly what it sounds like…. She farts and out comes the butterflies.

I've never felt more proud.

 

Written by:

Shino Aburame.


	3. A Sausage Story

A/N: Introducing new charas! going a bit back in time now, I hope you like this amazing chapter with Sasuke and Naruto! (Sasuke pov)

"SAAASKEEEH-KOON! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!? I'VE BEEN LOOKING HERE! I'VE BEEN LOOKING OVER THERE! I HAVE EVEN LOOKED IN THE GOD DAMN FRIDGE AND I JUST CAN'T FIND YOU! DAMN IT SASKE-KOON" I could hear Naruto yell from far away, actually not so far away, I was hiding in the barrel he was standing on. Hide and Seek is so much fun. "Peep" I said, hopefully making him notice where I am! "I HEARD THAT OYU FCUKER!" He screamed it so loudly I thought my ears were going to explode, luckily they didn't. Nothing happened to the barrel so I though Naruto probably didn't understand where I was hiding, so I peeped again and this time he hear where it was coming from. Naruto smashed open the barrel and grabbed my shirt by the collar "I FOUND YOU NOW FOR MI PRICE! LETS GO TO THE LOVE FOREST RIGHT WAYS, SASKE!" Oh yes, the Love Forest! Probably the most sexy place I know of! I have been there several times with Naruto, we have only sucked each others dicks before so this time we are going to take it a step further! Yes, I'm talking about buttsex!

Once we arrived and found a nice place in the Love Forest we went straight to the sexing. Clothes flew of, I bended over and I felt Narutos HUGE sausage enter my ass. "Oh, oh yes, Naruto, I feel so good! Please more I need more" Naruto listened to me and shoved his entire sausage into me making me moan out of pleasure. I'll let you know now, that my moans sound very sexy and would make anyone who heard me feel hotter than a river of lava! The sexing went on and on until we both had the orgasm and semen came out of our penises. We collapsed on top of each other and didn't wake up again until the next day.

It didn't take long until we realized that I, Sasuke, was with child! So me and Naruto spent the next 9 month preparing and discussing baby names. Naruto wanted to name it Ramennoodle, which is a cute name, but I wanted to name it Itachi in memory of my brother, Itachi.

"NO SASUKE I WONT NAME OUR KID SASUKES BROTHER UCHIHA UZUMAKI!" "No Naruto not Sasukes brother uchiha, ITACHI Uchiha Uzumaki!" "IT'S THE SAME GOD DAMN THING SASUKE! WE ARE NAMING THIS THING RAMENNOODLE!" We went on like this for several weeks before we finally settled for Ramennoodle Itachi Uchiha Uzumaki, making both of us happy.

Finally the day has come, the day where I will give birth to Ramennoodle Itachi Uchiha Uzumaki. I could feel strong pain in my penis-ass area so Naruto took me to Sakura, because she and Hinata was gonna help me deliver the baby. "I'm afraid there's a problem" Hinata said, sounding a bit concerned. Both me and Naruto gat a bit worried at what it could be, so we asked Hinata to tell us right away. "It's gonna be a penile birth… It's not very common, but as long as we are careful and do it right then everything should be ok." We trusted Hinata in that, and Sakura could also confirm that everything should be fine.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAA HAAAAAAAAAAA ITATAAAA" I screamed at the top of mu lungs as I pushed the hardest I could to get Ramennoodle Itachi out. After a whole hour of pushing and pain, Ramennoodle Itachi was finally born! Sadly, my dong looked a bit… It looked like a big ugly skin flap, but both Sakura and Hinata could assure me that it would go back to normal in just a few days.

Me and Naruto held Ramnenoodle Itachi in our arms, we looked at eachother and smiled. "I love you, Naruto" "I LOVE YOU TOO, SASKAY-KOON!"

 

Written by:

Sasuke Uchiha

 

P.S: Naruto doesn't realy yell all the time but I am a calm and silent person, so his energy and excitement for everything makes it seem, to me, that he is yelling all the time.


	4. Farts and Fridays

HELLO, NARUTO HERE! SO RAMENNOODLE IS 13 YEARS OLD NOW, AND HE IS KIND OF A…. HE TAKES AFTER SASUKE I THINK! RAMENNOODLE WAS BORN WITH BLONDE HAIR LIKE ME, BUT THOUGHT HIS OTHER DAD WAS MUCH COOLER SO HE DYED IT BLACK! (THAT DIDN'T HURT OR ANYTHING, I'M SURE HE FEELS SOME LOVE FOR ME SOMEWHERE INSIDE THAT ICE COLD HEART OF HIS!). HE DOESN'T MAKE HIS HAIR LOOK LIKE A DEAD BIRD AT LEAST! HIS HAIR LOOKS A LOT LIKE NAGATOS HAIR… IT'S STRAIGHT AND ALL DOWN, AND BLACK (HE'S KIND OF EMO, I TOLD YOU HE TAKES AFTER SASUKE). AND IF THAT WASN'T ENOUGH! THIS IS NOT A BAD THING THOUGH, BUT ANYWAY! IF THAT WASN'T ENOUGH! HIS FRIEND FLOWER POWER ABURAME NARA HAS SHOWED HIM HER NEW TECHNIQUE "BUTTERFLY FART NO JUTSU" OR SOMETHING… SO NOW… RAMENNOODLE INVENTED THE RASENGAN FART NO JUTSU! TO BE HONES I HAVE NO FUCKING IDEA HOW HE DID IT, BUT HE DID! AND IT'S AWESOME! SADLY, SASUKE THINKS THINKS IT'S DUMB AND CHILDISH.

I GOT RAMENNOODLE TO DESCRIBE HOW THE FART WORKS SO I'M JUST GONNA QUOTE HIM ON THIS. "FIRST. I MAKE. CIRCLES WITH MY. HAND. IN FRONT OF MY TUMMY. TO MAKE THE. CHAKRA. DO THE SPINNY THING. THEN I HARNESS. IT. AND AS. THE FART IS. ON IT'S. WAY. OUT. I RAPIDLY AND. REPEATEDLY. SQUEEZE TIGHT. AND THEN RELAX. MY BUM. OPENING. MAKING THE. SPINNING CHAKRA. FART. THAT IS. COMING OUT. BECOME SMALL. RASENGAN-LIKE BALLS. IT'S SMELLY. AND POWERFUL." AND YES, THAT IS HOW HE TALK.

"HEY NARUTO, IT'S FRIDAY AND IT'S 3 P.M.! IT'S TIME TO GO TO THE LOVE FOREST" SASUKE SAID WITH HIS SEXY VIOCE, WINKING AT ME. I WINKED BACK AND WENT TO OUR BEDROOM TO FIND CONDOMS (DON'T WANT ANOTHER NOODLE IN THE STROODLE) AND LUBE BECAUSE WE FORGOT LUBE THE FIRST TIME AND IT HURT SASUKE AND I NEVER WANNA HURT HIM AGAIN SO WE HAVE USED LUBE EVER SINCE THAT TIME. ALSO CONDOMS. OH I GUESS I SHOULD EXPLAIN WHY "FRIDAY 3 P.M." IS SO IMPORTANT FOR THIS. WELL YOU SEE RAMENNOODLE ALWAYS LEAVES THE HOUSE AT 2:50 P.M AND SOESNT COME BACK UNTIL 5 P.M. SO ME AND SASUKE USE THIS TIME ALONE TO GO TO THE LOVE FOREST AND FUCK LIKE THE WILD AND KINKY ANIMALS THAT WE ARE. WE FUCK LIKE WILD DONKEYS! THAT MEANS WE ARE GOOD IN BED! ESPECIALLY SASUKE! SASUKE IS LIKE THE ALPHA DONKEY IN BED!

WE FOUND OUR USUAL SPOT, IT'S THE PLACE WHERE WE DID IT THE FIRST TIME, AND GOT READY. IT WAS MY TURN TO GET HIS SEXINATOR INSIDE MY POOPHOLE, SO SASUKE PUT SOME LUBE ON HIS FINGER AND SLID IT INTO MY HOLE TO LUBE IT UP. THEN HE PUT THE CONDOM ON AND SOME EXTRA LUBE ON THAT. HE SHOVED IT INTO ME AT THE SPEED OF LIGHT, HE KNOW I LIKE IT THAT WAY, AND WE BANGED AND BANGED TIL WE CAME. AH SWEET MONKEY DONKEY LOVE SEX WITH SASUKE IS GREAT! AND THIS TIME WE HAD SOME ENTERTAINMENT! NOT FAR AWAY WE COULD SEE KIBA AND NEJI DOING THE DANCE TOO. I HOPE THEY USED A CONDOM BECAUSE I'M PRETTY SURE THEY DON'T WANT ANOTHER KID EITHER HAHAHAHA!

SASUKE AND I CAME HOME A LITTLE LATER THAN USUAL BECAUSE WE TALKED WITH KIBA AND NEJI AFTER WE WERE DONE SHMEXING, SO RAMENNOODLE WAS ALREADY HOME WHEN WE GOT BACK. "WHERE. HAVE YOU BEEN. DAD. AND NARUDAD?" HE ASKED CALMLY IN HIS CALM VOICE AND WITH A CALM ATTITUDE. "WELL, RAMENNOODLE, WE WERE OUT ON A DOUBLE DATE WITH KIBA AND NEJI! IT WAS FUCKING GREAT!" "OH GOD. NARUDAD. DID YOU. TWO. SUCK EACH OTHERS. ASPARGUSES. AGAIN? THAT IS. SO GROSS. EW. I DON'T WANNA. HEAR. MORE OF THIS. I'M GOING. TO MY. ROOM." AND WITH THAT, HE LEFT.

"IT'S DYNNER TIME!" I YELLED SO THEY COULD ALL HEAR ME. BUT NO ONE CAME. "IT'S FUCKING DINNER TIME! COME TO THE FUCKING KITCHEN RIGHT NOW!" I YELLED EVEN LOUDER, AND THIS TIME THEY CAME TO THE KITCHEN AND SAT DOWN AT THE TABLE AND I SERVED THEM DINNER. "UGH. RAMEN AGAIN? WHY. NARUDAD. WHY. DO YOU. DO. THIS TO. ME" "WELL RAMENNOODLE THIS IS THE BEST FOOD IN THE WHOLE FUCKING WORLD ITS SO GOOD I JUST HAD TO NAME YOU AFTER IT OK! SO JUST FUKINHG EAT IT!"

HE DIDN'T EAT IT… SASUKE DIDN'T EITHER…. THEY MADE NEW DINNER AND ATE THAT WHILE I WAS EATING RAMEN… MORE RAMEN FOR ME I GUESS…. EVEN THO IT MAKES ME SAD THAT THEY DON'T LIKE RANEN.

:(

 

WRITTEN BY:

NARUTO UZUMAKI.

 

Ps: Sasuke here. Apparently, Naruto had some problems with the caps lock. He does not yell and scream all the time, and Ramennoodle Itachi does not yell at all. Ramennoodle almost whisper everything he say.


	5. Dog Love

It was a hot and sunny day, Lee, Tenten and I were on our way back from a mission. "NEJY! TENTEN! LET'S SEE WHO CAN GET BACK TO KONOHA FIRST! 1 2 3 GO!" And with that, Lee was gone. It wouldn't surprise me if he was at the gate already. Neither me nor Tenten ran after Lee, we could keep up with him I'm sure, but… his energy and will is just too much sometimes. We eventually reached the gat of Konoha and Lee was there, waiting. "I WON I WON! NEJO DID YOU EVEN TRY? TENTEN?" He looked a bit angry at us, probably disappointed that we didn't try. We don't really like seeing Lee like this so we both said that yes, we did try! And that this time, he was just too fast for us, which made him really happy. "You two can go home and relax or work out, I'll go report to Tsunade." I told them, and they both replied with a smile and a thank you.

I came to Tsunades office, but someone was already there. Kiba. My heart skipped a beat. For some reason my heart always does that when I see Kiba, I think he might intimidate me a little! That's the only explanation for this. It can't be love! I only feel gross and creepy incest love for Hinata-sama! Right? Or is that just brother-sister love? I'm not good with feelings so it's very confusing to me. "Hey Neji! What's up?" Kiba said with his macho voice, making my knees weak. "Um… I'm here to report my last mission to Tsunade" I said with what I hope to be a calm normal voice. Ok this might be love. "Oh cool, I just got done doing that so I'm gonna leave now!" He patted my shoulder and was on his way out of Tsunades office, "Oh and, Neji, if you want… We could go out for a coffee? Or maybe dinner?" He looked at me with the most beautiful eyes and smile, he almost looked like a turtle. "Y-yes." I said and tried to hide how happy that really made me. "I'll meet you at my place at 7 p.m. then?" He said as he winked to me and walked all the way out of the office and closing the door. "Ok, I'm just gonna pretend that never happened! So Neji, how was the last mission?" I told Tsunade about it and gave her the information she needed. Then I left and went home to get ready for later.

Kiba and I ended up having both coffee and dinner, and it was very nice. After the dinner, we went to his place to get Akamaru so we could take him for a walk. It was getting dark and a bit cold, but it was still very nice. "Neji, you look like the sexiest armadillo I have ever seen! And I just love that about you!" He looked at me and smiled. I smiled back and said "thank you, you are… um… you are very cool… cool as a penguin!" which made him laugh. After the walk, we got back to his place again, and we went to his room. We talked a lot and had fun, but it was getting really warm in his room so Kiba took off his shirt. It appears that I hav what one would call and erection in my pants, and I could see with my byakugan that he has one too! Actually, I can see it without using the byakugan holy shit that thing is huge! "I appear to have an erection" I told him. "Me too" he said and leaned in to kiss me.

His kissy-lips reminded me of a cats asshole, minus the hair around it. The kiss itself was really nice. It felt like I was making out with a dog! Which means there was a lot of tongue action! His tongue was soft and wet, like a pickle drenched in sweat!

We then proceeded to have sex. I always thought that Kiba was a top, but apparently not! He wanted me to put my yogurt slinger into his poop cavern and do it doggiestyle, so I did. I shoved it ballsack deep into him. "WOHOOF! WOOF! BARK BARK! AOOOUUUU!" I am sure these dog sounds are Kibas way of moaning! And to be honest…. It was sexy as hell! I kept ramming my yogurt love rod into his cavern, and he kept moaning like a dog. I haven't done this before so it didn't take long before my yogurt load flew into his pooper. "HOORAAAH!" I screamed as that happened, and I was lucky enough that Kiba came at the same time "AAOOOOOUOUU! WOOOOF OH WOOOOF GRRR WOOF!" and his yogurt shot to the floor! "Wow… That was GREAT! Neji, have you done this before cuz wowowowow!" He said as he collapsed on the floor, lying in a pool of his own yogurt marmalade. "It was my first time, but thatnk you for liking the feel of my macho love rod inside your pretzel" I smiled and laid down next to him with my head on his very hairy chest. "Do you ever shave?" I asked, but he didn't answer so we both just fell asleep.

Kiba and I started to date and we had a lot of sex, slinging yogurt everyehwre! We also roleplayed a lot! Usually it was me dressing up as a cat and he as a dog, and then he would chase me around. This could happen anywhere; outside, inside, in someone elses house! Anywhere! And when Kiba managed to catch me, we had dirty sexy wild animal sex as a cat and dog. It was really hot. Sadly it all stopped when we found out that Kiba was pregnant! "This is the firs time I have seen a man get pregnant!" Hinata said, looking a bit worried. "Are you gonna keep it?" Kiba and I looked at eachother when she asked that. "Yes." We said at the same time. "We… we wanna keep it! I think we are both ready to be dads!" I said and Hinata smiled "Ok, well, I don't know how the birth will be but we will see then! I'll help deliver the baby if you want" "NO!" Kiba yelled, scaring the poop out of Hinata "I want Akamau to do that!"

Eaight months later it happened! "AOOOUUUU! HOOOOH HOOOH! AOOOUUUU!" kiba kept screaming as he pushed the baby out! "WOOF WOOF!" Akamaru barkes, implying that Kiba should push more. "It's going to be okidoki okay Kiba I promsise OWWOWOOWW OW!" Kiba squeezed my hand so hart it felt like fisting a rocks asshole while in an avalanche. "AOOOUU AAAOOUUU!" Kiba and Akamaru howled together a Kiba pushed and pushed tto get that god damn baby out off his pooper. After an hour or so the baby was out! Akamaru licked it clean, I dodn't know how to feel about that but it seemed to make Kiba happy "Look at that Neji! Akamaru is so cute! The baby is so cute! I love this!" It made me smile, and despite the fact that the baby is hairier than a chinchilla mixed with a cat, it's still cute. With the baby being born, I have confirmed that Kiba really is part dog. That level of hairiness on a baby is not normal.

 

Written by:

Neji Hyuuga.


	6. Deadji

(So Neji forgot to mention the god dmn kids name! It's Dogwolf Sharpteeth Hyuuga-Inuzuka! It's like Neji is ashamed of this name or something!?)

Dogwolf was outside sparring with Neji while I was watching from the sidelines. Dogwolf is very similar to his dada when it comes to jutsus and chakra type! He even has the byakugan! But he get his good looks from me, dodo! ;) (Neji is dada, I'm dodo). The sparring went really well as usual, until the accident happened. Neji is really strict when it comes to form and strength, and Dogwolf can be a bit sloppy at times. So when Neji nags Dogwolf about something he does wrong, Dogwolf get really angry! (He has a really short fuse). Usually when that happens nothing goes wrong, but this time, Dogwolf pierces Nejis chest with his sharp chakra infused claws! Neji falls to the ground, coughing up red liquids. I'm pretty sure it's blood… but you know… could be kool aid. "NEJI!" "DADA!" Me and Dogwolf screamed at the same time and I ran up to where Neji was now lying in a pool of kool aid…. Or blood… I'm gonna go with blood…

"N-Neji?" I heard a voice behind me. "Naruto? Sasuke? What are you doing here?" I asked them. "We are here to pick up Dogwolf, remember? Ramennoodle Itachi is already at the park… What happened here?" Sasuke asked me. "Well you see, Neji made Dogwolf angry… So Dogwolf leaped like a majestic Poodle towards Neji in the speed of light. His sharp claws looking like sharpened needles made of bear fur closing in on Nejis manly and sexy chest. Neji screamed as the claws pierced his chest that I lick dog poop I mean chocolate off of every Saturday night before we do it doggystyle, and the Neji fell to the ground looking like an armadillo going into hidin-" "Yeah ok um so is Neji ok?" He asked. "Oh… FUCK UM…. SOMEONE GET SAKURA OR ANY MEDICAL NINJA PLEASE! NEJI? NJEI? ARE YOU OK?" I finally realized what had actually happened. Me and Dogwolf tried our best to get in contact with Neji again, and then he finally opened his mouth. "Ow…" He said, and that was it.. the only thing he said was "Ow"… Better than nothing I guess.

After a short while Naruto came back with Sakura and Hinata following him. They pushed us away like the crazy hoes they are lol not really. They pushed me and Dogwolf away to get to Neji so they could attend to him. It didn't take long before sakura said "I'm really sorry but… I don't think he's going to make it… So if you have something to say to him, you should say it now." Dogwolf and I started to cry tears of tears as we walked up to Neji. "Neji, can you hear me? Neji please say something!" I begged him. "I…" He uttered. "Dogwolf… Kiba is... willing to die for you… That's why…. Your life…. Is not only…. One…. Apparently…. My life, too…. Was… one… of…. Yours…." And with that, Neji took is last breath. "DADAAAA! NOOO NOOO! DADA NO! PLEASE DADAA ADONY DIE DADA! IM SO SORY IM SORRT FOR EVERYTHING DADA! WAKE UP JUSTY WAKE UP I PROMISE DADA I PROMISE I WILL EVERE GET ANGRY LIKE THIS AGAIN JUST PLEASE WAKAE UP!" Dogwolf screamed, followed by silence. Everyone was crying. Sakura came up to us again to check if Neji was dead. "I'm sorry... Neji is... Deadji" She said.

"No I'm not!" Neji said and opened his eyes and everyone was in shock! He sat up, looked at Dogwolf and said "You little asshole, I hope you learned a lesson from this! Don't let your rage control you!" Dogwolf didn't reply, he was in shock…. Like everyone else. We were all stiff like the rock-hard erections I have every day when I'm in bed with Neji, yes that's how shocked we are! "Um… well.. I'm going inside to lie down for a bit… I may not be dead but this wound hurts like an itchy asshiole!" And with that Neji went inside to relax, and all the others were outside, still in shock.

 

Written by:

Kiba Inuzuka.

 

PS: Akamaru was having dog sex in the backround with a nice lady dog the whole time… I didn't think it was appropriate to have it in the story…. But I am so proud of my dog! HE GOT DEM LADY SKILLS!


	7. Wroom Wroom Baby!

I have been in love with her since the first time I met her, the whole thing abaout Sasuke was not me being in love, but me being jealous. Sakura meant the world to me, she still do! I just hope she sees that soon! She is so kawaii! And sexy! (Teehee!) Her pink hair is like a banana tree in the wind right next to a river of burning hot lava because lets face it, she. Is. H.O.T! She is so hot and sexy just the sight of her makes me moist. Sadly, I do not make her moist! I think… No… No… I don't! She's crazy for Sasuke! Even though Sasuke is with Naruto! Sasuke is so lucky… The most beautiful girl in the whole world is in love with him! But that bastard doesn't even care! I feel so bad for Sakura! I know exactly how she feel. I would give ANYTHING just to be able to hold her hands.

I spent years wondering how it could be and how I wanted it to be, and I finally stopped asking me what could have been and decided that I need to figure out if it can ever be. I gathered up courage and rehearsed how confess my feelings on my way over to her house. "Saukura… I… DAISUKI DESU! No that's dumb… um… I like you, a lot no no no um… GOD… No I can't do this! What was I thinking I can't do this! To her I will forever be Ino-pig! UGH….. No I CAN do this… Sakura…" "Hm? What is it, Ino?" I heard a cotton soft voice in front of me, it was Sakura! "S-Sakura! Hi heheh I hi to you hi!" OMG how can I be so stupid? Hi hello hi hi hello is all I can say apparently! "You do know I was actually walking right next to you while you tried to figure out how to confess, right? The hm? What is it Ino? Was just acting! I am a great actress right? RIGHT?" I was shocked at the fact that Sakura had heard everything! I blushed and my face got redder than my period blood on a cold winter night! I tried to say anything, but I couldn't! so I did the next best thing I could do, I turned around and ran away.

After running and running far nad far I found myself in the Love Forest and figured I could take a break here. I tried not to think back to what just happened with saku- OH MY GOD IS THAT KIBA ND NEJI OH GOD EW I DID NOT NEED TO SEE THAT! Oh wait… who… who are they talking to? Oh… OH… I CAN'T BELIEVE IM WITNESSING THIS! KIBA HAS NEJIS RUBBER DUCK INSIDE HIS MANFLOWER AND IS CHATTING ABOUT WHAT TO HAVE OR THEIR DOUBLE DATE DINNER WITH SASUKE AND NARUTO, SASUKE WHOM HAS NARUTOS DEVIL ROD INSIDE OF HIM! "I was thinking maybe we could go to Tooters! You know, the place where half-naked men with huge trunks serve you food!" I heard Kiba say that and decided to go elsewhere, but just as I turned around "Ino-pig! Wait for me!" Sakura was there, just a few meters away, centimeters now, WOW WHAT IS SHE DOING SO CLOSE TO MY FACE! "Ino! Don't run away from me! I too, feel love fo you! My heart pounds faster than a penis-pump when I see you, and if I had sweat glands I would sweat more than a pig with an itchy ass! You make me feel like a bag of flaming hot Cheetos; hot! And by that I mean you turn me on like a racer turns on his car! Wroom wroom baby!" What she said made my heart skip a beat and on top of that she was still like 1cm away from my face! "Can I kiss you?" she asked and I nodded.

The kiss was not how I imagined it would be, it was better! Her tongue went everywhere it bossibly could inside my mouth! Also a bit on the outside! I love spit-filled kisses! We slurped in each other's sticky mouth wetness and moaned like frogs into the kiss. We started fondling each others chest-meatballs like dinner was just served and we haven't eaten for days, and not long after clothes flew off our bodies and we were naked! After more kissing and meatball fondling, Sakura kissed her way down to my sacred temple. The feel of her tongue playing soccer with my clytrois was unlike anything I have ever felt! "Oooh… OH… OH MAMA! OH MAMI YES! SUCK THAT HOOCH GOOD! SUCK IT DRY! OH OH! OHHH! OH FUCK THIES IS GREAT! I LOVE YOU MAMI!" I kept screaming and screaming through the entire thing, it was just so great to feel her tongue play with my hoochpooch! The way is slithered from the clytriose and to inside my V-bag was just amazing! It was just like having a sloth crawling around there, but faster! Oh sweet lord mama! "SAKURA YOU'RE SO GOO- OH OOOOOOOO OOOHHHHOHOHOHOHO HOHOH HO I AM SANTA CLAUS!" I screamd as I came, making hooch-fluids squirt into Sakuras mouth. Sakura got up and kissed me. The kiss tasted like my v-bag hoochie, but it didn't matter much, I taste nice anyways lol! This kiss was a bit softer, which was nice too.

Only a few weeks later I did the same to her, and she seemed to enjoy it as much as I did! Sakura becomes a bit mean when she is being pleasered though! "HARDER BITCH HARDER OH YOU FUCKING CUNT TAKE ME! TAKE ME! IM GONNA-" And so on… It's a bit unpleasant, but she looks so hot when she comes it's all worth it! With time the rude things calmed down and she didn't sound like she wanted to murder me every time I hit a good spot. Anyway, little did we know that this would lead to her becoming pregnant! Apparently I am one of the few females that have spit that acts like semen! So when I used my tongue ond Sakura, down there, my spit traveled to her uterus and mated with an egg! After a few discussions and fight, we arrived on the conclusion that we were going to keep the baby!

Hinata helped deliver the baby, and everything went smoothly. "So, what are you going to name her?" Hinata asked. "Flower Power Pig Forehead Haruno Yamanaka" I said, amking Hinata look worried. "But… Shikamaru and Shinos kid is named Flower Power… are you sure it's ok?" "Flower Power "The important one" Pig Forehead Haruno Yamanaka!" I said, not wanting to change the name of our beautiful baby! I can say though… Shikamaru and Shino was not too happy about the name we gave our baby, but the wuickly got over it! I hope.

 

Written by:

Ino Yamanaka.


	8. Loveglue

Shikamaru and Shino mught be mad at me and Ino for naming our kid Flower Power too, but Fluwer Power «The important one» and Flower Power are actually great friends! I guess they are kind of a part of the new InoShikaCho team including Gaara and Choujis kid, Darude! Though… the "InoShikaCho" part doesn't fit very well anymore! Ino said they will keep calling it that beacause "FloFloDar" or "FlowerFlowerDaru" would just sound dumb. Sometimes they work on their team skills, but usually they just teach eachother new jutsus they have made up! Like the infamous "Butterfly Fart no Jutsu"! Our Flower Powers personal favorite is the "Stanky Medicine Burp no Jutsu". It's a really bad smelling burp with the power to heal up injuries if inhaled! Very few do actually want to inhale it because if the smell!

OK, enough about my cute little baby that is now 13. Let's talk about me and Ino shall we? Between the birth of Flower Power "The important one" and now, a lot has happened. We did have a bit of a rough patch, in fact, we broke up at some point! Leaving me to raise the kid alone. It was only for half a year, but it made me realize how much I actually care about home made salami! Ino makes some good salami! No seriously! It's the best! Also, I did miss having Ino around! Luckily, we ended up back together and now everything is going perfectly perfect! I have homemade salami, I get to spank Inos loaf-buns, She get to gargle on my sacred temple juices! And best of all! I don't have to raise Flower on my own! (Also, I get to gargle on Inos juices, that's a good thing too!).

My work-life is also good! I'm a medical ninja so there is a lot to do! I help with a lot of child births, and a few incidents with Neji pretending to be dead for some reason, leaving everyone just as shocked every single time! One day he will be dead for real and no one will believe him! Kiba would probably just carry him to the couch and be like "Hahah Neji you are so funny! But seriously, this is getting old! Ugh fine just be like that!" And it'll take about five days before he actually realize that Neji is, in fact, dead. Hopefully that won't happen though. Anyway, where was I? Oh, yes! Medical ninja! I might get a promotion soon too! And hopefully I'll be the head of the Medical ninjas within this year! Tsunayde says she do believe I will!

I am a busy woman so I do not have much time on my hands sadly, so I will not write much more! But! I do have a few important things to say! We fixed Inos weird spit so she can twist and turn her mouth slug around in my pussy as much as she wants to without worrying about me getting pregnant again! And if she doesn't want do that she can always use our strap-on and drill deep into my wet cave of dreams and wonders! We do sometimes use the salami too… And eat it afterwards… Juices gives it a sweet, yet savory taste. If it goies in the other door then the taste is more spicy, which is also good. Of course we do not let Flower eat from that salami! We are not bad parents! We love our kid our hearts are filled with red hot sweetness and glue for our babygirl Flower! Her hair might not be pink, like I wanted it, but there is still a lot of loveglue in my heart.

 

Written by:

Sakura Haruno.


	9. Day of Darude

It was a sunny day in the desert, I, Chouji, were out walking with Gaara. I had never really spoken to him before, so it was somewhat awkward! Besides, he scare me! I did try to start a conversation several times, but I guess he's not the talkative type! He didn't want to taste any of my potato chips either! I never, or rarely, offer anyone my special BBQ meat sauce potato chips! HOW COULD HE SAY NO!? I guess… that's the kind of person I like to have in my life… someone who doesn't steal my food! Come to think of it… he is kind of cute… I do like it when people use way too much eyeliner! People with no eyebrows are a piece of sexy meat I'd like to gobble up too! I guess Guaara is all-in-one! I wonder if I would ever be able to ride him like a wild cowgirl… that would be so fucken nice! I bet his sand-wand is a piece of tread my ass would suck in and chew real good on! My newfound crush for Gaara is, even though he still intimidate me, kind of nice! It makes this whole walking-around-in-the-desert-for-no-reason more fun. I wonder how he feel about me…

Suddenly, something warm wrapped around my arm. It was Gaara! Holding around my arm tightly! "I'm cold" He said. I thought it was kind of weird since we are in the desert and it is an extremely sunny day, but then again… he is used to living in the desert, maybe this really is a cold day? Either way, I smiled and told him I could hold around him if he wanted and he nodded to that so we stopped walking so I could wrap my arms around him to keep him safe and warm. "I'm not really cold. I just think you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. You are more beautiful than sandstorms, sand, beaches, deserts, sandpaper, sandals, sandcastles, sandbags, quicksand and Darude Sandstorm combined!" those words made me happy, and it made me even happiuer that I could return such words back to him and mean them, so I told him "Gaara, I love you too I know you didn't say love but I know you do love me, and you… you are so beautiful! More beautiful than BBQ meat, BBQ meat sauce potatochips, potatochips in general and meat in general! You are more beautiful than anything my own two eyes have seen! And they have seen a lot!" We hugged some more and kissed like we haven't had water for five days, which is true! We are lost in the desert and about to die actually… but that doesn't stop us from banging in the desert sand!

In the middle of our sexytime, a sandstorm blows closer! We get caught in it, and twirl around in the air and getting slightly hurt by the sand. That does not stop us though! We have the most amasing smex ever and when we cum, well I cum inside him but his cum just blows everywhere making the entire desert have a taste of his sandmen! Including me! It tasted great! But sadly it was not BBQ flavored.

After the sax we were found by Temari and Iruka and brought to the leaf village hospital due to our lack of water and food. When Gaara and I got out of the hospital we decided to talk, and we reached the conclusion that everything that happened only happened because we were about to die and very delirious. We also figured we were going to try dating! I am glad we did 'cause everyhting went so well! And we even found ourt that Gaara got pregnant! Which we were super mega ultra happy abouty!

Gaara was giving birt, lucky for him it was asshole birth not penis birtg like it was for Sasuke and Naruto! I'm so glad we have our kid not long after them! Our kids can be the best of friedns! "uh." Gaara uttered, pushing as hard as he possibly could. "uh. uh." he said again. "The baby is out and he is very beautiful! I'm just gonna cut the cord and let you hold him!" Hinata said. She did what she said she was going to do and Gaara was now holding our beautiful baby. "He is truly beautiful." Gaara said and looked at me. "He has your eyes, and your cheeks. I'm so happy." He cried a few tears and I cuddled up to him and the baby. "He has your nose, Gaara! The cutest little nose!" I chuckled. "So, what are you going to name him?" Hinata asked us with the biggest smile I have ever seen her smile; not very big but kinda. "Darude Sandstorm BBQ Meat Akimichi Desertredsand".

 

Written by:

Chouji Akimichi


	10. Naked Twister

"No, Chouji, I donk wanna live in Konoha! I need to live in Suna! Every single grain of sand are my very best friends! They have feelings! If I leave them they will be sad and cry sparkly tears of sadness! And I will feel their sadness deep in my heart, it will rip me apart! Eat me away from the inside! I will always be burdened with sadness and hatred for you if you make me move away from Suna!" I honestly tried my best to sound desperate, because I was! I do love my sand! But it's not the end of the world if I have to movr. I just hope I can live with my sand in Suna. "Gaara… every child that could possibly be Darudes friend live in Konoha! Do you want him to be a sad emo kid like you were? No? good. Let's move to Konoha! We have lived here in Suna for 3 years now anywy!" I guess Chouji had a point, so we ended up moving to Konoha. Which I'm happy about because as the years passed, Darude ended up with many great friends. Sadly, they teach each other fart jutsus… Everyone have their own type of fart jutsu! It's incredible, but gross! Darude has the "Desert fart no Jutsu" where he farts sand. It's when he combines it with the Baika no Jutsu it gets horrible.

Darude was out with his friends so Chouji and I decided to play a game of naked twister. Our clothes flew of and we started with left leg on red, and so it went on like the game usually does. Sometimes his meat went inside my sandcastle and the other way around but that was just a fun part of the game! Once we forgot to have condoms on when we playsed and we got so scared beacause we both got pregnant! We didn't have time or money for extra kids so we we really did panic but luckily that Hinata girl told us we could get an abortion. We did get an abortion, and after that we always remembered to use condom! We did, not long ago, think about more kids though. Now that we both have the time and money for extra kids, but we decided not to.

The game ended as it usually does; Chouji and I collapse on top of each other because we just couldn't get our left hands on green! We started to make out and gently stroked eacho thers ketchup bottles until it squirted everywhere. "aaaaah. Yes." I moaned. "MMMMMEEEAAT" Chouji moaned. "EEEEWWW!" Darude screamed. "DARUDE YOU ARE NOT SUPOSBED TO BE HOME YET!" Chouji yelled at him and Darude said he didn't ever want to come home as he ran out the door.

Darude came back for dinner, and we all pretended like nothing ever happened.

 

Written by:

Gaara Desertredsand (Yes that's my last name.)


	11. The Wets

I see her every day now that we go to the same gym, and my god do I enjoy her hotness beside me! I've had a crush on her since forever, but it has evolved into extreme love and adoration. Her long dark hair, her byakugan eyes, her soft voice, her shy smile, her boobies, her everything is so perfect! I was so happy the day she told me she was over Naruto and that she might be into girls too and not only boys! I asked her if she has a crush on a girl, but then she only blushed and dint say anything. Could it be me? I sure hope so! She doesn't spend as much time with the other girls as she does with me! But then again… she never really spoke to Naruto when she had a crush on him… Also, there is no way of knowing unless I make the first move because Hinata would never do that. I'm gonna do it! I'm gonna ask her out today at the gym!

"Hinata I really like you and I wanna go out with you and kiss your beautiful lips!" I shouted into her face making her shocked. She didn't say anything she just stood there and blushed like a grilled cheese. Then the most unbilevable thing ever happened to me ever! Hinata kissed me on my lips and said with a tearful voice "What took you so long?! I really like you too oh gosh! I've had the wets for you for several months now! Oh god no I just told you that you make me horny I am so so so sorry!" She blushed even more now and started to run away but I grabbed her wrist, which made her turn around. "Hinata… I feel the same for you! I have the same feelings down there too!" And one thing led to another and we had soaking wet girl-sex in my bedroom. Sacred honey all over our bodies and my bed. Wow.

As you might have guessed, we did not use protection! And me having magical honey fluids made Hinata pregnant! Just the thought of having a baby used to make my nostrils flare and screech, but now… they do not do that! No flaring or screeching or anything! Still, we thought about getting an abortion, but we figured that we want to be more than just fuck-buddies or whatever! We want to be a family, so we decided to keep the baby. We discussed names and where to live and if we were going to have animals and all that. We wanted to live close to Hinatas family so they were nice enough to build a nice little house for us not too far away. It was a really nice house with 3 bedrooms so we can have visitors! They were also nice enough to give it to us for free so we didn't have to pay anything! I sure love the Hyuugas! (All the Huugas are so hot though oh my god I'm happy I caught myself the hottest of the hot! And nicest of the nice! She's like a bumblebee in the hot beaming sun)

The birth went pretty much normally with just a few minor complications, which Sakura helped with. It did take a while but the baby was out and it was a super cute girl. Sakura was really excited and wanted to know right away what name we decided on. "Shuriken Lion *Blushes* Hyuuga 10" We told her, and she thought it was one of the most beautiful names ever. We talked about how Shuriken Lion and Flower Power "The important one" just have to become best friends and that we need to invite eachother over for dinner at least 3 times a month and make us all seem like a big happy family.

 

Written by:

Tenten 10


	12. I Love My Wife

I love making sweet and erotic love to my wife, Tenten. Her sweet and savory lady cum tastes better than a chilicheese hamburger from McNinjas, her anal opening tastes better than the smell of Inos flowers. Tenten is my rosebud, my sunflower my gentle lover. I love her and Shuriken Lion more than anything in this world, and when Shuriken Lion is out of the house I get my chance to show Tenten how strong my love for her is with my chakra infused love-making. I greatly enjoy making Tenten feel loved, and I greatly enjoy her making me feel loved. The sex is amazing, indescribable. When Tenten comes she comes like a sexy giraffe running around in the wild, and I love to activate my byakugan when she comes just so I can see the effect I have on her body. I do have other ways of showing my love for her, one of them are poems, which I write to her every day. This was today's poem:

 

When I'm hugry for some loving, hungry for some meat

I'll kiss your sexy lips so neat

My love for you is strong

I know this is truw love, I can't be wrong

I wanna bang you hard against a wall

But I'll be careful so we don't fall.

 

I know, I'm a true poet! That's just what love does to me. It makes me crazy for Tentens body, poems and kisses. I still have more to add to this erotic adventure, but I also want to talk about my baby girl Shuriken Lion, whom has just recently learned that fart jutsus are a thing! It makes me so angry! Luckily she doesn't use her Shuriken fart no Jutsu a lot! She is a decent lady! Though I suspect she uses it a lot with her friends. She has beautiful long dark brown hair that she sometimes puts up in a bun like her mama, other times she has it down like me, her mommy. Everyone always tell her and us how beautiful she is and we coulndt agree more! She is an angel! Graceful like a zebra running in the sky with a unicorn! I won't be surprised if all of her friends have a crush on her! With her byakugan she is also going to be a really strong ninja, and that makes me and Tenten really happy.

We always make dinner together, and when Sakura, Ino and Flower come over to visit we make dinner with them, it's a really fun and great family time that is extremely valuable for us all. We laugh and joke around with each other and after dinner we play some games. When the kids have fallen asleep the adults proceed to have a great foursome. I'm mostly on Tenten and she on me, and Sakura on Ino and the other way around, but I think it still counts as a foursome. It's really sexy and hot. Lady love juices from our woomanhoods are squirted everywhere in the bedroom, making it smell like a cavern of fancy feasts for women. When we are done they go home, carrying the sleeping Flower all the way home, and Tenten and I continue where we left off. We go on until we barely can breathe anymore. I truly love my wife, and it's at moments like those where I truly feel how much I actually do love her.

 

Written by:

Hinata Hyuuga


	13. My Cocoon

It started with Naruto somehow impregnating Sasuke and soon followed Shino and Shikamaru, Kiba and Neji and all the other. They are all pregnant at the same time, some became before others but at this point, they are all pregnant! Even Orochimaru and Kabuto! I am the only one who does not have anyone to get a kid with and I do not want to get pregnant, but I do want a kid! I am not interested in being in a relationship with anyone and I am not interested in sex, and as I said, I do not want to get pregnant! I do however want a baby that is biologically mine, so there is a dilemma. I have been trying to figure out different possible ways of having a kid that is biologically mine, but the only ways that I think will work involves other people. I do have one thing I want to try out, I do not know if it will work or not, but hopefully it will! I am going to try to make a half clone baby! I just need to get everything I need for it and here is the list of everything I need:

  *        Curry
  *        A hair from one of my eyebrows
  *        Wet and soggy bread
  *        3 dead ants
  *        An old item of clothing
  *        Nectar from the Luminous Mountain Goat flower
  *        Sperm
  *        Words of love
  *        A pot
  *        Dirt
  *        Sweat



As you can see, I do need a few things. I already have eyebrow hair, old clothes, sperm and words of love, so now I just need to get everything else. First, I went to buy the bread and everything I need to make curry, then I went back home to put it away as I went out to find what is left. It did not take me long to find the ants, they were alive but killing tiny ants is not hard. I got a pot from Inos flower shop and after she and Sakura got their clothes back on, she was kind and told me where I could find the LMG flower. It was at the top of a very high mountain nor far away from Konoha, so I had to climb for a good while to get far enough up. On my way up, I met many different animals. I also saw some stuff I really did not need to see; mountain goats mating, making the weirdest sounds I have ever heard. “Huhawugfraaaa” on repeat as I made my way up to the top.

I finally reached the flower. The flowers shape was surprisingly phallic, and the fact that I had to give it a hand job to get to the nectar (that squirted out just as if it came) did not make this any more fun. I got the very semen-like nectar and made my way back down, with “huhawugfraaaa” on repeat once again as I passed the mountain goats. The way up was fun because it was a challenge and worked well as a workout session, but the way back down was, sadly, too easy on me. I guess I will just have to work out later after I am done preparing things to make my kid.

On my way back I gathered some dirt and I also worked up a sweat from jogging and running around for a bit before I got back to my house. I prepared everything I needed; I put the wet and soggy bread in the bottom of the pot, added the nectar, dead ants and my sperm (that I got from jacking off and coming into a cup. It is not something I enjoy doing but it had to be done). Then I mixed the finished curry with the dirt I had gathered and put it in the pot on top of all the other things, then I made a tiny hole in the curry-dirt and put a piece of paper with words of love on it in the hole followed by a hair from my eyebrow. I got one of my old shirts from when I was a little kid and cut out a smaller piece of it to fit on top of everything in the pot, and when I was finally done getting all that ready I squeezed out sweat from my jumpsuit and dripped it over the pot with everything in. I put the potted experiment on a table not too far away from my bed.

Nothing happened in the first week so I thought it probably was a failure, but I did not throw it out in hope that something would happen. After the second week, I noticed something started to grow! It looks like a tiny eyebrow hair is growing out… hopefully it is not my eyebrow hair that is just crawling out from there! After watering it with more sweat for another week, I could see it had grown more, and it continued like that for weeks and months until it had become a huge cocoon-like thing.

I was so happy with how this experiment was going I just had to show it to everyone, so I invited everyone to come see the beautiful cocoon that might become my baby. “EVERYONE PLEASE LOOK! IS IT NOT BEAUTIFUL?!” I said excitedly while looking at everyone with the happiest face they have ever seen on me. “Um… What is that?” Tenten asked, looking a bit disgusted “IT’S MY BABY! EVENTUALLY… HOPEFULLY!” “WHAT!?!?” everyone was shocked! They just could not believe it. They could not believe that I, Rock Lee, was going to be a father! I do agree it is a bit unbelievable, but it is happening and I am really happy about it! “Lee… How can that possibly be your… baby? It’s just a weird and sticky cocoon” Sakura looked at me as if she was worried I was going crazy. I had calmed down a bit so I answered her normally “That cocoon is the result of my experiment! I started to want a kid when everyone became pregnant, but I do not want to have a partner and I do not want to have sex because as you all know I am asexual and aromantic! So I worked hard to find a way to make a baby that is biologically mine without it involving another person, and I found one! As you can see, when I turn on the light behind it you can clearly see the shape of a human fetus!” I turned on the light to show them and they all gasped in horror and disgust, but then the great thing happened! They realized how much this actually means for me and that it is what I want! “Lee, you are so weird! This is kind of gross, but… I am happy for you! I think we all are!” Sasuke said and smiled at me, which I thought was weird (maybe his hormones are running wild and he is an emotional mess because of the pregnancy).

And now, the time has come! Everyone’s kids popped out one after the other! Ramennoodle, Dogwolf, Flower Power, Flower Power “The Important One”, Darude and Shuriken, all beautiful names for beautiful kids! Even Orochimaru and Kabuto had their kids! Not sure if they can be called kids or not though… They look like a weird snake-human hybrid, mostly snake. I heard that when Orochimaru gave birth to them it did not hurt so much because they slithered out if his penis opening like tiny larvae! They gave their kids extremely dumb names too; Orochibaru, Orochicaru, Orochidaru, Orochifaru, Orochigaru, Orochiharu, Orochijaru, Orochikaru, Orochilaru and Kabuto jr.. one of the weirdes families I have ever seen! Almost as weird as Kankuros family! You may not know this, but… Kankuro made a doll wife/husband thing that looks exactly like Sasori! So, they are married and they do have a kid! A weird doll named Scarlet Dolly Desertredsand. The name is not that bad, but the entire situation is… weird. I am not one to talk though, with my cocoon baby, which I will come back to later! I should also mention that Temari and Iruka just had their baby! The beautiful Nawrudo Dolphin Windbert Desertredsand Umino. That whole love- and birth story is strangely normal; they met at a club and started dating after that, a while later Temari gotpregnant and here we are!

Now back to my stor. Something was about to happen, something big! The cocoon had some cracks in it and it was wiggling, something was about to come out of it! Me and Sakura whom helped me stood there and watched in excitement as the cocoon opened itself. When it opened, it looked like a penis was about to explode (because of the weirdly phallic shape of the cocoon that I think I forgot to mention earlier). It did not open slowly and calmly, but quickly! A baby shot out from it and I had to run to the other side of the room to catch it, and I made it! In my arms were a baby covered in white sticky fluids and is that… oh… it is also covered in its own feces! Even though it was really goopy and gross I was still happy to be holding it… him… holding him. I was so happy I started to cry gentle tears of tears. I handed him over to Sakura so she could wash off all the dirt and goop, and when she was done she gave him back to me. “I really hope he gets many friends! I hope he becomes friends with everyone!” I smiled the biggest smile of my life. “I want Metal *Does 500000 Push Ups* Lee to have as many good friends as possible!”

 

Written by:

Rock Lee


	14. Team Sandy Flower

It was a war summers day; Flower Power A.N and Flower Power H.Y were outside practicing for the chunin exams. They read a lot of books about ninjas and the history of ninjas and they sparred a lot trying to figure out new jutsus and new ways of using the good old Butterfly Fart no Jutsu and of course Flower Power H.Y's Stanky Medicine Burp no Jutsu.

As they were burping and farting around in each other's faces a sandstorm suddenly hit them and threw them into a tree and Darude makes a showy, musical and very sandy entrance. Darude was more than reday to spar with his teammates, Sandstorm by Darude was playing in the backround and Darude kept on attacking his Flowery friends. They defended themselves and counterattacked! Flower hit him right in the face with the Butterfly Fart no Jutsu which pushed him to the ground and left an opening for the other Flower to attack. The other Flower took out a kunai and leapt forward to attack, but Darude managed to put up a sand guard just in time! They went back and forth like this for a good long time until everyone was exhausted.

The Sandy Flower team spent all their days before the chunin exam with gaping assholes letting out butteflies and sandstorms, massive burps woth healing power that just stink way too much for anyone to be able to inhale and get healed and let's not forget their amazing InoShikaCho combo! Darude combining the Baika no Jutsu with the Desert Fart no Jutsu followed by a massive Buttefly Fart no Jutsu by Flower and last but not least Mind Explosion no Jutsu by the other Flower. The Mind Explosion no Jutsu does not make peoples mind explode but it give them a headache so bad they end up hitting their own head to the ground or trees or rocks making them hurt themselves pretty bad.

Team Sandy Flower is ready for the chunin exams.


End file.
